maafandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Heroic Battle/Chapter 1 - Excalibur
Глава 1 - Excalibur Миссия 1 - Искуственный сахарозаменитель } Heroes Required: Rogue and Gambit Appears in: Potential Gear Reward: Random Deploy Gear, Caressing Empowered Iso-8, Pilfered Empowered Iso-8 This is the first and earliest Heroic Battle that can be encountered by players in the game. Prior to the October 15, 2013 update, Prime Sentinels in this battle never changed to other classes using their Abilities, rendering Rogue's only obtaining in this fight. Since the update, they now change their class during their first turn, allowing Rogue more versatility. In some cases, Rogue is able to absorb the class powers of both Sentinels, if the Sentinel she is using Absorb Power on has had the other Sentinel transfer it's class bonus. |} Mission 2 - Trans-Atlantic } Heroes Required: Wolverine Appears in: Potential Gear Reward: Random Deploy Gear, , Soothing Empowered Iso-8 This Heroic Battle is unique in that damaging Sabretooth into a certain percentage of health will end the Wave and begin the next Wave at a different Combat Background. Sabretooth cannot be completely defeated in the first two waves and can only be defeated at the third and final Wave. Aside from the Combat background changes, this is also the first battle to grant Heroes a Heroic Battle-exclusive Passive Effect. Wolverine gains whenever he defeats Sabretooth in a wave, stacking for up to two times. Sabretooth gains in the second wave, and then gains at the Final Wave, similar to what his Passive Effects were on of Season 1. |} Mission 3 - Sword in the Stone } Heroes Required: Nightcrawler Appears in: Potential Gear Reward: Random Deploy Gear, For the first time in the game, Mystique can now copy other characters using her Shapeshift ability. In this battle she can Shapeshift to Cyclops and attack using Exploit Weakness, can shapeshift into Wolverine and attack using Deadly Claws and Savage Rend, can shapeshift into Beast and attack using The Jungle and A Farewell to Arms, and shapeshift into Emma Frost and attack using War Diamond. |} Mission 4 - Vulture, MP } Heroes Required: Spider-Woman Appears in: Potential Gear Reward: Random Deploy Gear, , Tantalizing Empowered Iso-8 Spider-Woman's Abilities and Effects have certain interactivity with the enemies in this battle. Due to the Bioethicist's , Spider-Woman can manipulate these enemies into healing and Protecting her. M.O.D.O.K. also has a new Heroic Battle-exclusive Passive Effect called , where due to this effect he becomes vulnerable to bio-electric attacks. Because of this, Spider-Woman can use her Venom Blast in order for M.O.D.O.K. to lose his Doomsday Clock Countdown early and let him use up a turn to reset his countdown back to . |} Mission 5 - God Save the Queen } Heroes Required: Hercules Appears in: Potential Gear Reward: Random Deploy Gear, , Smiting Empowered Iso-8 This battle marks the second time Thor becomes an enemy, and the first in Story Mission to battle against a Hero (not counting the Villains turned Heroes). The battle begins with a Heroic Battle-exclusive Passive called applied to both Hercules and Thor that applies to the character that Rests or Recharges, that eventually leads into granting to the character that does a non-offensive action while their enemy has Hit Me! in effect. The battle may require proper timing on the use of Abilities, including Recharge, in order to succeed. Alternatively, this Heroic Battle can be won by simply choosing to rest Hercules for three turns, gaining three stacks of Hit Me!, and taking Thor out with a single attack. Keep in mind that over 20 stacks of Hit Me! may result in healing Thor. |} Premium Mission: To Catch a Thief } Heroes Required: Cable and Deadpool Appears in: Potential Gear Reward: Random Deploy Gear, Spicy Empowered Iso-8, Instant Empowered Iso-8 The battle begins with Ironclad as the first wave. Ironclad will use Punch on Deadpool, and after the first attack Deadpool uses "Boooooooooooooooring!" doing nothing in battle. Ironclad is considerably weak compared to his other appearances that despite having two stacks of he can be defeated in under a few hits by either Cable or Deadpool. The next Wave with the remaining U-Foes members starts with a twist, as Deadpool begins the round using Redesign Encounter. This turns him into the opposing side and replaces Vector in battle, but retaining Vector's turn order Icon, his Blaster class, and Deadpool's Passive Effects, along with gaining a new Heroic Battle-exclusive Effect called in which he protects Cable and Vapor from all single target attacks. Every time it would be Vector's turn in a round, Deadpool will do nothing but add another stack for his Passive Effects. This leaves Cable alone versus Deadpool, Vapor and X-Ray. Proper timing and use of Cable's Techno-Organic Overdrive are needed in order to succeed in this battle. |}